


[Podfic] Free Falling Through the Nighttime Sky

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Not enough LSA. Not enough batteries. Not enough food. Not enough common sense. But nobody seems worried about any of this anymore. It's like the men have just accepted the facts, while for the first time, the facts are staring Nate straight in the eyes.





	[Podfic] Free Falling Through the Nighttime Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Free Falling Through the Nighttime Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639622) by [lunasky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasky/pseuds/lunasky). 



I enjoyed recording this! I completely fail at reading Mike Wynn, though--I didn't even attempt his accent. But it could be argued that since I am a Swede trying to sound American, my accent is actually appropriate for Brad. *g* 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/dfz2mcqfff1g1vcacm535q8ph9o91h90). Length: 1 h 28 m 36 s.


End file.
